Dance of Seduction
by NoxEcho
Summary: Rated M for later chapters  She was caught dancing, dancing in such a way that was unfit for the feudal era, she thought she was alone when she allowed that side of her to show, however she was wrong and he wanted her dancing for him and him alone...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, its been a while since I've written anything however I had this idea pop into my head and I wanted to give it a go once more. Theres a song that inspired it as well, please feel free to leave me a comment or a message with what you think and what you tink I could or should try to improve on. Thanks, Kam

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I also do not own the song or the lyrics for the songs fetured in this story. I take NO credit for anything other then the story and possible characters I create for the story.

'_thoughts_' "Speaking" **Demons beast**

~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~

She had been studying for the past 3 hours, her Ipod sitting next to her shuffleing through her favorite songs. A small sigh fell from the girls lips as she tucked a few stray stands of raven hair behind one of her ears, she tapped her mechanical pencile against her lips as she thought. '_I'm going to find x… and when I do I'm going to kick its ass…_' She huffed a little as she continued to try to work her way through her algebra homework. It was more then annoying to be sitting in the feudal era and working on homework, it was apparent she was already smarter then a majority of the people living in this time, save for maybe a few of the demons.

Another small sigh fell from her lips as she picked up her Ipod , her thumb brushing across the screen to unlock it she smiled as she hit the next key hoping to hear a song that would make her smile, at least something to make her forget about her stupid algebra homework. She stood stretching her legs out as she started to walk in a small circle around her math book, her muscles singing happily at being able to move she chuckled as she started thinking '_I would probably be singing happily as well, I should really make it a point to stretch more often while studying…_' Her eyes closed for a moment as the Ipod switched to the next song.

A small smile was toying with the edges of the young Miko's lips, the song was one she hadn't heard in a while. On the outside she appeared to be an innocent girl, her mind on the other hand was a completely different story, her friends would all be shocked to find out how truly perverted the little Miko was. She glanced around her making sure no one else was in the small clearing she had picked to study, she stretched again only this time it was to the music now playing in her ears. Her left hand raised in the air right leg out a little further from her body her toe pointed a little as she took a deep breath. Her focus was now entirely on the music thrumming inside of her very blood, and on the dance she was about to do.

Her right arm wrapped itself around her own waist some, the hold lose but slightly intamate if you had been watching her, her palm flat on her hip. Her left hand moved slowly downward her palm coming in contact with the side of her face and running over her cheek slow and sensual as she started to sing with her music, completely lost to the world, not noticing that there really was someone watching her after all.

"The way you move it… if you don't quit it I'm gonna lose my shit…" Her voice was husky her eyes promising pleasure and excitement, this song truly made her energized, and it tickled that perverted part of her mind in just the right way. "The way you do it… The way you spinnin I'm gonna lose it quick…" Her right arm uncurled from around her waist and ran down her skirt and her right leg, now bent at the knee a little as she murmured her song her nails caressing down the visable skin of her leg, her left hand managing to tangle itself in her hair. " I wanna save it up… Till I can drown you in a sea of love, So baby soak it up…When the rain is coming don't you miss a drop" Her hips came forward, seeming as if she was humping the air in one short thrust a smile on her lips as her skin took on a more alive tone"Stop.. wait a minute… slow down a little…Cause I don't want to go yet, blow this…."

Her hips rolled side to side her hands running over her own body as she sang, her voice still light and husky, her head falling back as her right hand fisted in the end of her short skirt she bit her bottom lip before she continued to sing. "[relax] Don't do it [slow down], Stop moving [relax] Don't do it when I wanna come" her hand lifted her skirt slightly as she started to run it up her theigh and then her stomach her thumb sliding under the edge of her shirt and pulling it up some as well, she was leaning forward a little her ass seeming to stick out more now almost as if she was leaning forward to give someone a nice view of her ample clevage "[relax] Don't do it, [lay back] Stop moving, [relax] Don't do it when I want to come… When I want to come.." her hips were rotating in small sensual circles as she smiled feeling the whole song deep in her blood.

The girl let her chin fall to her chest now waist length hair falling in front of her to lay on the ground in front of her feet, it rested there for a moment before she flipped her head back making her hair fly behind her some small stray pieces remaining in front of her face and tangled in her left hand as she started singing again her eyes taking on a small wild look. "you learned some new shit… last time we did it, it wasn't like this…. You learned some new tricks…last time I hit it it didn't go like this…" Her dainty hands were somewhat shaking as she continued to dance and sing, her right hand fisted now in her shirt and tugging on it as if the article of clothing was hindering her in some way. "Stop.. wait a minute… slow down a little… cause I don't want to go yet blow this… Stop… wait a minute… slow down a little…Cause I don't want to go yet baby relax…" She dropped to her knees her back arching as her head fell back her breasts thrust upwards in the air her right hand untangling itself from her shirt and once more making its way to toy with the ends of her skirt in a somewhat teasing manner, each time it seemed her fingers would lift her skirt but they never lifted any higher then teasing.

"[relax] Don't do it [slow down], Stop moving [relax] Don't do it when I wanna come….[relax] Don't do it, [lay back] Stop moving, [relax] Don't do it when I want to come… When I want to come.." Her voice was breathy as she droped her hands to the ground, crawling on all fours a low growl building in the back of her throat, part of her letting go to the animal she knew was inside her, everyone had one… some were more in touch with it then others, she just happened to like being in touch with her, what with all the demons around she didn't see a reason not to be. "[relax] Don't do it [slow down], Stop moving [relax] Don't do it when I wanna come….[relax] Don't do it, [lay back] Stop moving, [relax] Don't do it when I want to come… When I want to come.." her hind end raised some her elbows now on the ground as she slide her hind end down into the splits swinging her head a little to flip her hair again as she came up to the end of the song, her hair a wild mess from her dance. She remaind in the splits position one hand tangling itself in her already messy hair the other trailing itself down her body starting at her neck "Relax… when I want to come… Relax…. When I want to come… When I want to come…" The Miko's breathing was heavy as she finished the song and her dance, a smile on her lips as she laughed softly to herself and stood again brushing the foilage from her clothing and pulling some of the sticks out of her hair as she tried to pull it all back into a pony tail.

A twig behind her snapped, her eyes widened as she spun to see who or what had snuck up on her while she had been so absorbed in her own little world. Her blue eyes always giving away her emotions, swiftly changed from shock to fear as she gazed upon who it was who was approaching her '_Did he see all of that…_' She thought with dread, her small form straightening to stand at her full height, hoping with everything that she had, that he had not seen her dance and sing…

~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~

Yes I realize that I skipped a little bit of the song. But it repeated so much that I decided to cut that bit out.

The song is _Relax_ by _Blake Mcgrath_

I also realize that I left it at an "odd" time however I do not yet know which male I should place as watching her. I'll take a vote of the viewers and see who you would like to have been watching as Kagome was dancing and singing.

Inuyasha

Shessomaru

Koga

Miroku

Naraku

Voting is now open. ^^

Thanks, Kam


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I know it's been a long time since I've written anything for you guys but I've been away from the computer since I'm such a lame ass and continually forget that the internet is something I have axcess to. That and I've been working since I -finally- got a job. I work 3rd shift most of the time though sometimes they bump me randomly to 1st or 2nd.

Anyway, I think it's about time that I wrote something again, since I've been slacking and I really need to stop that. Hee hee, I'm working on becoming more steady with this stuff.

I went back and tallied all of the votes annnnddddddd with the votes that I got in my inbox as well as the reviews the votes were as follows:

Inuyasha-2

Shessomaru-7

Koga-1 [poor Koga...]

Miroku-6

Naraku-2

So it looks like it's going to be a Shessomaru story, sorry Miroku fans, I'm going to work on a Miroku/Kagome story sometime in the near future I think. Simply because it needs to be done, there are not nearly enough of those :3 Here we go onwards with the story.

_'Thoughts'_ "Speaking" **Beast speaking **_**Beast speaking in their mind**_

She blinked and licked her lips before clearing her throat and speaking to him, "Hello Shessomaru-sama..." Kagome's voice was soft as she tried to keep her composure, since at the moment she had no proof that he had seen her dance. Her blue eyes caught his golden ones, as a small smile came to her lips, she was always polite when they ran into each other.

One of Shessomaru's eyebrows rose slightly as he stared at the small female in front of him, her dance had intrigued him, since he had never seen even the yokai female's dance in such a way. "Miko..." He acknowledged the female by her title, not complaining that her eyes were locked on his as he took a step forward. "What are you doing here alone?" Sesshomaru inquired as his right hand making a sweeping motion of the small clearing the were standing in, it wasn't often that he would find the little Miko on her own, she was normally surrounded by her friends and his half brother.

Kagome shrugged a little as she turned slowly motioning towards her books sitting on the ground. "I had been studying Sesshomaru-sama... I study better when I am alone for a period of time...Inuyasha is to loud for me to study..." With a smile on her lips she turned back to face Sesshomaru, feeling as if she was out of the danger zone, there was no way he had seen her dance especially since he hadn't commented on it.

Sesshomaru's head tilted to the left as he watched the strange Miko "You can read Miko? Seems strange for a human... a female at that". She laughed softly as he tilted his head, not being able to help herself and mentally comparing him to his canine counterpart, all he was missing was the ears. Kagomes smile was still firmly in place when she nodded at his words "Yes Sesshomaru-sama, I am able to read. I can write as well." She was very matter of fact when she spoke her hands folding behind her back as she looked up at him.

Sesshomaru was impressed with the Miko, he had not known that humans spent any time teaching their young, especially their females, such things as reading and writing. "You are learned, but yet you dress like a harlot..." his voice was hard as he spoke, he respected this human female, however he would not admit it when she dressed the way she did, or danced as she did. Those were things that only the females mate should be privy to. Sesshomaru watched the smile fade from the girls lips as she registered what he said. "Females where I come from Sesshomaru-sama all wear the same thing as I am now. It is called a uniform, and it ensures that no one is judged by how they are dressed, as in what clothing they can or cannot afford..." Kagome was short with her words as she addressed him this time. She felt insulted by his accusation of her dressing like a harlot. She bowed to the Demon Lord "if you'll excuse me Sesshomaru-sama... I am going to gather my books and rejoin my group..."

As she turned to walk towards her things Sesshomaru's spoke. "Do they also teach you to dance as provocatively as you do little Miko?" The words made Kagome freeze in her tracks terror running through her as she processed his words. Kagome shivered lightly and ducked her head a little as fear crept into her. _'he saw... he saw me dancing.. oh no...oh no...' _she remained frozen in place, unable to respond to him. A small smirk played on Sesshomaru's lips as he smelled the Miko's fear, _'it appears that the Miko did not want anyone to see her dance, and now she's afraid. I wonder...' _Sesshomaru took a few steps towards the little Miko. "Is something wrong little Miko, you smell of fear..." He lowered his voice as he came up behind her.

Kagome was still frozen in place, still not sure how to respond to the Demon Lord, she was completely unsure as to what he would want from her. She closed her eyes as she felt him come closer to her and took a deep breath knowing that what she was about to say was most likely not going to help the situation any but it was worth a shot in her mind, she had nothing else she could do. "I don't know what your talking about Sesshomaru-sama...". Kagome's voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke but she knew that he would hear her. Sesshomaru smirked a little more at her words knowing that she was floundering, he took one more step and stood right behind her bending at the waist ever so slightly so that his mouth was right next to the Miko's ear. "I think you know exactly what I am talking about little Miko... Who were you dancing for hmm?" he trailed off as he lifted his clawed hand and ran a single claw down the side of her cheek. "Did you know I was watching little Miko? Were you dancing for me?" His words were punctuated with a low playful growl.

Kagome shivered again and blushed lightly as Sesshomaru spoke into her ear, even when he ran a claw down her cheek she remained frozen in her spot her eyes opening as she stared straight ahead her cheeks tinted pink, her breathing increasing slightly. "N..no Sesshomaru-sama... I... I didn't know anyone was watching..." she stuttered as she spoke, having the demon lord so close to her was un-nerving but exciting at the same time, she wasn't sure why it was exciting her but it was in a way. The smirk remained on the normally emotionless Demon Lords face as he ran his claw down Kagome's neck following the path that her hand had followed earlier when she was dancing. He felt the shiver run through her smaller form, and moved his hand to fist it in her hair as she had also done earlier. A more aggressive growl slid out of his mouth which he kept by her ear as he tugged gently on her hair, but just enough. She gasped softly and closed her eyes again her head tilting back some as she shivered harder. Her mouth opened and she licked her lips shifting her eyes back some to try and look at him.

"S..Sessh...oma...ru-sa..ma...?" She whined softly as she remained in his grasp, she was confused as to what was happening and why it was happening. Sesshomaru growled again, wondering if it would make the small Miko shiver in his grasp again. She had always intrigued him, being so different from all the others in her small group, and different from all the others he had ever met. "Yes.. Little Miko?" he tightened his hold in her hair and pulled her head back a little, growling softly at how submissive the normally fiery Miko was. Kagome whimpered softly and closed her mouth biting her bottom lip as she waiting for him to stop teasing her "What... do you want from me...?" She whined softly trying not to move since each breath she took tightened his hold on her hair.

Sesshomaru licked the shell of her ear, knowing that it would unsettle the girl, and growled taking the bottom part of her ear lobe in his teeth tugging gently as he heard her gasp once more. "This Sesshomaru, wants nothing from you." he slowly let go of Kagome and took a step back his claws running through her hair as he pulled away. Kagome turned and face the Demon Lord her cheeks still tinted pink as she watched him open mouthed not trusting that he didn't want anything from her after what he just did. After a moment of watching him she turned once more and walked to her books, picking them up one by one with the intent of going back to her group. Sesshomaru hadn't said anything while she was gathering her books so she assumed that she was no longer of interest to him. She sighed and was about to leave the small clearing when Sesshomaru spoke again "Little Miko, will you dance for this Sesshomaru again?" She turned to look at the Demon Lord and stared at him in disbelief _'did... did he really just ask... me to dance for him again...' _

Kagome shifted from foot to foot and chewed her bottom lip a little as she thought about his words, "Why are you asking me Sesshomaru-sama? You can't have enjoyed it Sesshomaru-sama... I am after all, only a human..." She looked down at the ground and kicked a rock. Sesshomaru used his demon speed to run up to Kagome and grab her chin making her look at him, "You will dance for this Sesshomaru again, little Miko." With that said the demon lord let go of her chin and walked away from her, leaving her stunned by his words. She had nothing to say after that, she knew how he worked for the most part, the Demon Lord always got what he wanted one way or another.

With a sigh Kagome turned from the clearing and started walking back to her group as well mumbling softly before exiting the clearing "yes Sesshomaru-sama..." She was unsure if he was able to hear her or not but she felt the need to respond to him with the only thing that he would accept. _'why did I have to dance today... why did he have to see it? Why does he want me to dance for him again...'_ She grumbled for a few minutes, as she walked approaching her group, she saw the start of a fire at the site that they had picked for camping this evening. Another small sigh slipped out from between her lips as she reached the rag tag group, Sango and Miroku both looked up at her and smiled. She was like their little sister and she knew that's how they both saw her, Miroku had even stopped asking her to have his children and he also no longer grabbed her butt. Sango on the other hand was always being grabbed by the perverted monk, he had purposed to her multiple times, she thought he was joking but everyone else in the group knew that the monk was serious.

Kagome glanced away from the two who were currently having a deep conversation about how best to approach Naraku, and why Miroku thought Sango should stay behind him when they did, which of course the demon slayer was not happy with. She turned her blue eyes to her sleeping bag which had been pulled from her yellow back pack and laid on the ground, there was a small lump in the sleeping bag. Kagome knew that the lump in her sleeping bag was her adopted son, Shippo the small fox demon rolled over in his sleep, he had been sick the past week and was sleeping a lot. Kagome walked to her yellow back pack and put her books inside the bag, she yawned softly seeing Shippo sleeping had made her a little sleepy, she envied the small boy his ability to fall asleep almost anywhere at anytime.

There was one person Kagome had forgotten about, she hadn't technically forgotten about him, but she forgot that he was a half demon and he would be able to smell Sesshomaru on her even though he hadn't touched her for long. She knew that Shippo wouldn't say anything, he trusted his mother and as long as she was not hurt, he was willing to keep his mouth shut. Inuyasha dropped down from the tree that he was sitting in, and landed right in front of Kagome. "Why do you smell like that Bastard?" He growled right in Kagome's face, she blinked and looked up at him, wishing she had remembered that he would have picked up the smell of his brother on her. "He stopped and saw me while I was studying... that's all Inuyasha... why?" Her voice was soft and she tilted her head just so, making her look more innocent then she really was. "What did he want?" The half breed was pissed, how could she take his brother stopping to see her so carefree. Kagome Shrugged and tilted her head some " He was curious about me studying, he said it's not common to see a female in this time read or write." She told as much of the truth as she could. There was no way she was telling Inuyasha that his brother had seen her dance, and there was also no way that there was no way she was telling him that his brother had pretty much demanded that she dance for him again.

Inuyasha feh'd and jumped into his tree again grumbling about her being a trusting troublesome wench. Kagome smiled shaking her head and making her way to her bag once more and grabbing the ramen, she just wanted to make something quick and simple to eat for everyone before she went to bed. As she cooked she thought about everything that had happened, with Sesshomaru, and her studying. Not that she had actually remembered that much of her studying. A smile played on her lips as she thought about everything that had happened. Wondering if she should pick out a song before hand or just go with it. She shook her head as she started to boil water over the fire _'well I suppose I'll just have to wait and see when Sesshomaru-sama wants me to dance for him again...'_

Alright I'm all done with this chapter :3 feel free to message me with any questions or suggestions on anything for the story. I'm open to taking suggestions for songs that Kagome can dance to for Sesshomaru.

With that said I am going to take off for a little while, Take care readers!

~Echo


End file.
